Love in Unison
by Activate
Summary: Thor and Loki have been acting strange lately, from wrecking havoc in your kitchen, going through your drawers and to top it off with sexual tension, do you think you'll be able to handle it all?
1. Chapter 1

You walked passed the kitchen and noticed Thor was having a conversation with Loki. They both had a small red round bowl placed in front of them; they were surrounded by various cereal boxes and one container of milk. You watched with amusement as Thor tried to explain Loki how to eat cereal. Thor grabbed a box of Apple Jacks and poured a generous amount into his bowl. He then grabbed the milk carton and poured his milk while the cereal began to over fill getting over the counter. Loki looked traumatized.

You forgot to yell at them to clean up the mess they made on your kitchen counter.

You walked towards the living room and sat on the couch, leaving the scene before you.

You heard mumbling and then silence. You got up from your spot and slowly made your way to the kitchen. You glanced inside to see the mess was already cleaned up, Loki had his hand slightly raised towards the ceiling while Thor was no where to be found.

"Hey." You said. Loki lost his focus and you were suddenly drenched with soggy cereal from above. You let out a scream as the milk and cereal pelted your head, your clothing drinking it in and getting on the floor as the cereal stuck to you like glue.

To top it all of, your white tank top magically became see through and Loki had gotten a good look at your plump breasts that stayed in your black lacy bra.

"Loki!" You wailed. It took all your willpower not to cry in frustration in front of the God. "[Name!] I'm sorry; I didn't see you there, I…"

He desperately looked around for a towel or rag of some sort to dry your sticky form off. He grabbed a clean one from the laundry basket that sat next to the refrigerator. You were already storming off upstairs, peeling off the sticky clothing one by one, not caring if any of them saw you stark naked. Loki chased after you, stepping over your wet shirt. You were in the bathroom by now, taking off your light blue shorts. Loki watched as you undid your bra, you turned around just in time to see his eyes trailing down your body like a valley. You threw the wet clothing at him while your other free hand covered your chest. Loki took it as a sign that he didn't have permission to watch the show so he closed the door with a smirk on his face and sat on your bed patiently.

It took you half an hour just to finish up your shower. You left shower and looked for a towel, that's when it hit you:

Loki had one.

You let out a string of curses out loudly. You debated on wheatear you should call Loki or not. You opened the door slightly, just to look out. You poked your head out further, and saw Thor had returned but was at your dresser with Loki, both looking curiously in.

You saw clean pairs of underwear scattered on the floor along with your bras and shirts. Your headbands were placed on your bed along with some earrings. They both talked among themselves until Loki took out a pink toy with a switch on it. Loki put it on in front of him and Thor as they tried to figure out what the object was. Loki bought it closer to inspect it, while Thor had held the end of it as it began to vibrate as the rubbed the small scroll with his thumb.

"What kind of use does this have?" Asked Loki. Thor shrugged.

"Put that down!" You screamed from the bathroom. You startled the two God's with your outburst and they immediately dropped the object as if it had burned them. They moved away from it as they looked at you. "I need a towel…" You muttered weakly. Loki walked over to your bed and handed it to you. You gladly accepted and closed the door, wrapping it around your frame and you opened the door fully. The two God's just watched you like a hawk.

"Uh…privacy?"

They didn't budge.

"That's your cue for you to leave."

They both blinked.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you picked up a random pair of clean underwear on the ground and a bra. You looked back at them as they continued to watch. They moved away from your dresser as you chose a blue long shirt with a superman logo on it, you then continued to search for a pair of knee length jeans. You walked off towards the bathroom and shut the door. You quickly locked it and then began to dry your hair. You got dressed and by the time you got out of the bathroom they were gone and the mess was in your room was cleaned up. You got your towel and any remaining dirty clothes in the bathroom and in the hallway and continued your way downstairs. You put the clothes in the dirty clothes basket and began to look for the God's who were no where to be found.

You gave up and sat on the couch.

'They probably got tired me of all ready…Of course they did.' You thought bitterly to your self. You let out a lonesome empty laugh as you lay down on the couch, falling asleep from exhaustion

"She has fallen asleep brother." You heard a faint musky voice say. You felt someone gently lift you off of the sofa and began to head towards the steps. You grasped on to them as they reached your room. You heard the sound of the covers being flung over and you were carefully put down. You still hung on to them before you muttered.

"Please. Don't leave me…" You felt someone shift your body further down the mattress and two new weights were added on both sides. You cracked your eye open to see Thor holding onto your hand lovingly with a pained expression and Loki on the other side, his arm was slid around your waist and he gave you a warming smile while his light green eye's studied you. They both knelt down to give your cheeks a lovingly kiss as you began to fall back asleep, with a smile on your face.


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke with a start. You noticed the two God's who were laying on both of your sides. Thor's legs were entwined with yours and Lokis hand lay over your breasts.

They were both in deep slumber.

You tried to see over Thor's hair what the time was but by the look of the sky outside you estimated that it was around early six o'clock.

You shifted a bit so your back was somewhat towards Loki.

You moved your behind near Loki's crotch and that's when you felt it.

You felt your heart beat in your chest as you suddenly felt turned on. Lokis grip on your breasts tightened a bit more and you suddenly felt vulnerable.

Thor's leg began to keen the aching in your core. You bit your lip and furrowed your brows as you tried your best no to moan. You buried your face into the side of the pillow and turned so you were on your back. You felt Loki snuggle closer to you. He rested his hand into the crook of your neck innocently as you felt his hot breathe.

You put a hand over your mouth as you felt Thor's fingers slide themselves under your pants and into your underwear. His fingers teasingly played with your clint as you gripped the sheets beneath you. You could feel Loki smirk as he licked your neck, and began to leave hickeys. He began to work his way up, his hand sliding under your shirt and bra to grope your hardened nipples. You sunk your hip's down into the mattress as Thor began to pick up his pace.

"Ah..Thor.." You whimpered loudly as he continued to play with your nerves.

Loki sat up along with Thor and you let out a disappointed sigh as Thor removed his fingers. Loki removed your shirt along with your bra as he continued to plant kisses on your breast, groping them with his fingers. Thor slowly sat between your legs as Loki trailed up towards your neck to your mouth. He used his two fingers to hook both of your shorts and panties and slide them down your thighs. He then dipped his head between your core and began to lick lovingly at your clit. You gripped Thor's hair between your fingers, tugging and pulling as you threw your head back in pure ecstasy. Loki began to plaint butterfly kisses once more on your neck.

"Oh God…More…please, ah...yes, Thor!" You cried out as you began to dig your fingers into his scalp. You lay your head on the side. Panting heavily as the God's began to remove there clothing. Thor suddenly lifted your hip's up as Loki slid under your withering frame. You felt his erection poke at your lower backside, as Thor's girth played with your clit. "I'm ready..p-please…" You whispered. Thor slowly entered you as did Loki. They took time to adjust to the sudden warmth as you took the time to get use to the sizes of there thick large cocks.

You groaned in pleasure when you felt Thor move teasingly and Loki began slide his hands under your legs, spreading them further. They both began to thrust in rhythm. You clung to the sheets at your side and curled your toes. You leaned down further on Loki as pleasure took over your world.

"Yes," Loki whispered into your ear. "Say our names..Tell me [Name], how much you enjoy being fucked by two God's."

"Loki, aaah, Thor, more..ugh, yes..yes…I can't take anymore.." You said as you shut your eye's tightly as they both picked up there speed. "You look so beautiful, [Name.] I want more of you." Thor growled possessively. All three of yous were pushed towards the edge of bliss and you came with a final cry.

You let out another groan of pure bliss as you felt them both pull out. You rolled off of Loki and lay in between them as Thor rested next to his brother. You lay on your stomach and buried your face into the pillow. You poked your head out and began to laugh as you finally caught your breath.

"That…was.." You didn't know what to say. It was just simply amazing. No other human being could ever make you feel the way they did.

Thor and Loki just smiled at you.

"I love the both of you,"

You planted kisses on both of there mouths and in return they tried to hide the wave of bashfulness that swooned over them.

"We love you too, [Name.]" They said in unison, not missing a beat.

You smiled at them as you enjoyed the moment of silence with your two lovers.

You suddenly got an idea.

"I need a shower…I don't think I'll be able to do it on my own." You suggested seductively. Thor and Loki gave each other knowing glances before they got up from the bed as well. You grabbed there hands and headed towards the bathroom, getting ready for a second round.


End file.
